Inside Out (3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Baxter and Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Blythe Baxter: It was fine, I guess. *Cheer Bear (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Petunia: Did you guys pick up on that? *Treat Heart Pig: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Petunia: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Petunia: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Blythe Baxter, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Petunia: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Blythe Baxter: School was great, all right? *Beastly: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Blythe Baxter, is everything okay? *(Blythe Baxter Scoffs) *Stan Marsh: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Stan Marsh: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Blythe Baxter, I do not like this new attitude. *Mookie: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Beastly: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Mookie Punches Beastly and Hits a Button) *Blythe Baxter: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Stan Marsh: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Stan Marsh: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Mookie: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Blythe Baxter: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Stan Marsh: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Stan Marsh: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Blythe Baxter Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Mookie Screams) *Blythe Baxter: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Stan Marsh: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Petunia: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Blythe Baxter, how was the first day of school? *Blythe Baxter: Fine, I guess. *Petunia: Did you guys pick up on that? *Treat Heart Pig: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Petunia: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Cheer Bear: I'm Cheer Bear. This is Lil DeVille. That's Mookie. *Mookie: What? *Cheer Bear: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Beastly. *Beastly: (Screaming) *Cheer Bear: We're Blythe Baxter's emotions. These are Blythe Baxter's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Lil DeVille: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Cheer Bear: What happened? Lil DeVille! *Beastly: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Blythe Baxter: I dunno. *Beastly: Change it back, Cheer Bear! *Cheer Bear: I'm trying! *Lil DeVille: Cheer Bear, no! Please! *Cheer Bear: Let it go! *Beastly: The core memories! *Cheer Bear: No, no, no, no! *Mookie: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Beastly: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Beastly: Oh, I wish Cheer Bear was here. *Cheer Bear: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Lil DeVille: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Cheer Bear: Think positive! *Lil DeVille: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Beastly: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Mookie: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Cheer Bear: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? TriStar! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)) *Cheer Bear: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *Mookie: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Blythe Baxter: (Yells) *Beastly: Brain freeze! *Cheer Bear: Hang on! Blythe Baxter, here we come! Category:3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:3300 Looneys and Cartoon Studios's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:YouTube